


Take Your Shot

by Ghost_Writing



Series: It Started With Cadet Training [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amputee Mike Zacharias, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Hange Zoë, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Pining, Pre-Canon, Reader-Insert, Scout Captain Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writing/pseuds/Ghost_Writing
Summary: Times drawing closer to your squad's debut of power, yet even in the heat of battle, your mind is still riddled with guilt as Mike saves you from behind. A titan you hadn't even seen.Please read the series first!
Relationships: Erwin Smith & Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader, Hange Zoë & Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader, Levi Ackerman & Erwin Smith & Mike Zacharias & Hange Zoë, Levi Ackerman & Erwin Smith & Mike Zacharias & Hange Zoë & Reader, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias/Hange Zoë, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias/Hange Zoë/Original Character(s), Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias/Hange Zoë/Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Levi/Reader, Mike Zacharias & Reader, Mike Zacharias/Reader
Series: It Started With Cadet Training [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141619
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Take Your Shot

You’d woken up tangled in the bodies of your squad in the large Captain’s bed. The first time in weeks you’d yet to have a nightmare of them dying over and over again. A smile crept across your face as you stared down at their sleeping faces. Safe and within sight. You swore you’d protect them till the day you died.

From that day forth, you ate together, slept together, took no breaks, and trained harder than ever. You brought your squad up from the ground, raising them high until you had everyone’s attention during training. No one’s eyes left you as you took them through thick forests and city streets. 

A quick signal for a sharp turn, or a circle to spread out let them know exactly what was on your mind. Erwin was always behind you, ready to help with strategy when anything preplanned didn’t work, Mike on the other side, finally able to stand on his own and insisting he could catch you if you ever fell. Your eye caught Hange as you veered left, her eyes sparkling. In the reflection of your goggles, you saw Levi’s stern expression, keeping his focus on the obstacles rather than the people below him.

A smile grew across your lips as you landed down in the Scout barrack’s courtyard. Dusting yourself off, you pulled your goggles up so they pinned back your hair.

“Good job everyone, you’re getting better each time,” you beamed, settling your hands on your hips as you surveyed your squad.

“Only because we have the best captain in the world!” Hange cheered, flinging her arms around your neck.

“Oh come on now, I’m only this good because I have all of you backing me up,” you chuckle, rubbing the back of your neck with a bright smile as the others walk over to you.

“We’re only as good as you train us to be, Captains. We always have,” Erwin states, pulling Levi into the group huddle. He didn’t protest as he used to, just allowing himself to be dragged along.

“Besides, we can’t take all the credit. What would that leave you?” Mike points out, ruffling your hair that isn’t tucked under your goggles.

You open your mouth to respond when there’s a call of your title and name behind you. Turning around you see a cadet standing there.

“Captain (Y/N), the Commander requests your presence,” the cadet says, saluting you.

“Thank you, Cadet, I’ll be right there,” you acknowledge, giving him a bright smile.

The Cadet nods, turning on their heel and walking off.

“Boss calls, sorry guys. I’ll meet you in the mess-hall, okay?” you ensure them.

“We’ll save you a cup of tea,” Levi says, his usual grumpy expression returning.

“See you in a moment!” you call as you head off to the Commander’s office.

“Bye Cap!” they shout after you.

* * *

“W-what do you mean?” you stutter, standing up from the chair you’d previously been sitting in across from the Commander, “You can’t retire! There’s barely any of us left!”

The Commander sighs, looking at the desk rather than meeting your gaze.  
“If this mission doesn’t go as planned, I have no reason to stay as the Scout Commander. I’ve failed them too many times, there is too much blood on my hands.”

“Who cares?! So what if there’s blood on your hands! There’s blood on everyone’s hands!!” you shout at him, leaning over the desk. This pitiful sight of a man, with his head held low as he cowered in your presence. This was no Commander of the Scouts. This was a Commander of cowards.

“Who would you appoint, (Y/N),” he repeats, the same question that greeted you when you stepped into his office.

“No one,” you say stubbornly.

“Who, (Y/N)?”

“It’s not my decision to make.”

“I am asking you as your Commander. Who would you promote?”

“Anyone but you,” you hiss, turning on your heel and storming from the office. The door slams shut behind you as you stomp down to the courtyard again. 

There’s a shout of your name from the mess-hall as you pass by. Ignoring them you gear up, taking off for another lap of the obstacle course to try and calm the scowl across your lips. It wasn’t your choice to appoint a Commander. You’d joined the Scouts for their courage, their bravery, their dedication. Yet they were no more than broken soldiers run by a cowardly Commander. It was embarrassing. You were embarrassed to be a part of such an ignorant division.

Blood was on everyone’s hands from the day they started. That’s the choice you make when you joined the scouts. Or so you thought.

In your blind rage, you don’t hear the ODM equipment of someone flying up next to you until they crash into your back. Arms wrap around your chest, preventing you from falling to your death but also from launching off again.

“Breath, Captain. Just breath,” Mike mumbles, holding you steady as the sounds of other ODM gear stop around you.

You’re held there, in suspension as the wave of anger crashes against the shore, spilling over in tears down your cheeks as your hatred towards the Commander dissolves into tears of betrayal. Hot tears roll down your cheeks as you hang there, sobbing in Mike’s arms with your squad around you.

“We shouldn’t have left them alone,” you can hear Hange sigh from your left.

“It’s not their fault, don’t pin this on us either. It’s his fault,” Levi grumbles to your right.

“Just focus on getting the Captain to calm down first. We can point blame later,” Erwin huffs next to Levi.

“(Y/N), I’m going to get us down now. Okay?” Mike whispers behind you. He waits for your nod in response before shifting you in his arms so that your legs are over his arm and he’s supporting your back, bridal style. 

Carefully, he lowers down to the ground with the others, settling down in the Courtyard with a huff as he tries to keep himself steady. He wobbles for a moment, still not used to his new leg, before righting himself so that he stood with you comfortably in his arms.

“Let’s get you some tea, finally,” Levi grumbles, landing next to you and patting you on the leg.

* * *

Any respect you had left for the Commander left you after that day. During meetings you were polite, offering strategies and assistance in planning and training with the other squads, but no more than necessary. It was like a knife to the gut each time you saw the Commander, knowing how cowardly he was.

You’d yet to share your discussion with your squad, however. You felt that it was only fair for them not to know until it was necessary. You had a mission to train for anyways, and this would only hinder it.

Thankfully, the day of the mission came quickly. With your head held high, you guided your horse out of the walls through the streets, until that gorgeous fresh air, unhindered by the massive wall you were so accustomed to, hit your face. It felt refreshing to be free once more as your horse took off charging in the direction you’d planned for weeks to follow.

Glancing behind you, you were overwhelmed by the looks across your squad’s faces. Hange’s eyes were sparkling in the sunlight as they raise their hands to the sky, a huge smile breaking across their face. Erwin had tears pricking the corners of his eyes as he gazed out across the open freedom, mouth hanging open slightly. Mike’s eyes were screwed shut by the massive smile that forced its way across his face. Even Levi had a slight upturn to his usual frown.

You couldn’t stop yourself from raising your fist to the sky. A silent cheer that you’d accomplished a great victory. You were in your rightful home. Free.

Easily, you managed to reach your destination, a forest not too far from the walls. Keith’s plan was that titans wouldn’t be able to reach a fort high in the tops of the trees and even the titans that were tall enough could be sliced down before they reached the fort.

Sadly, the smiles lasted only for a week.

* * *

You’d just finished constructing the fort together, taking a moment to spend some time with your squad, tucked high up in the tree to watch the sunset. As you laid with your head on Erwin’s chest, a thought crossed your mind.

“I think this is a much better first sunset,” you hum, running your hand through Hange’s hair gently as they lay across your lap.

“Agreed,” Mike mumbles, his head resting on Erwin’s shoulder as Levi sits quietly to the side with a cup of tea. You’d offered him a place, yet he’d simply shook his head and settled down there.

“What about you mister Grumpy? Is this better than titan killing?” you tease Levi, giving his knee a shove.

“I suppose there is something in a sunset. I wouldn’t know,” he grumbles, taking a sip of his tea.

“Oh come on, of course, you would. You can’t tell me you never watched the sunset as a kid as you waited for dinner or your parents to come home,” you continue, giving him a warm smile.

Levi had never once spoken of his past, so when he spoke, all the colour drained from your face at once.  
“No. I never had the luxury of a sunset or parents, or even to wait for dinner,” he snaps, glaring you down.

Slowly, you untangle yourself from the mess of bodies, the others falling quiet around you as you moved to sit down in front of Levi. He flinches, just barely noticeable yet it’s there as he continues to glare at you.

Gingerly, you reach a hand out and rest it on the side of his face.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t know. You’ve never spoken of your past before,” you whisper quietly, offering him the sincerest face you can muster.

“Whatever shitty-hair, it’s not as if it’ll matter. We’ll all be dead soon anyway,” he mutters, taking another sip of tea as the cup empties.

“All the more reason to watch the sunset together then. If we’ll soon be dead, might as well bask in its magic now,” you mumble, leaning forwards slightly.  
He meets you halfway, resting his forehead on yours quietly. There’s a small clink as the teacup sets down on the ground next to him. You give him a reassuring smile as you scoot backwards, pulling him with you until the two of you were sitting between Erwin’s legs. He makes no move to resist, simply allowing you to drag him.

“You’re just in time for the best part,” Erwin hums, resting a hand on Levi’s shoulder as you two settle down.

“There’s the best part?” Levi asks quietly, staring up at the sky.

 _”All of us, like this, together,”_ you quietly think to yourself as Erwin rambles on about sunsets and their colours. You’re not sure where he’s learnt all of this from, the five of you weren’t really the backstory sharing types. Sure, you knew the few highlights that were shared, but the sharing stopped there. Between training and late nights, it was nearly impossible to share anything personal without sound vulnerable.

That’s why, as you laid there quietly, your head on Erwin’s chest as Mike ran his hand through your hair, Hange quietly draped across both you and Levi as Levi mused with her hair, you kept yourself quiet. Kept yourself from telling them. Kept your fluttering heart still. Even as the five of you drifted off to sleep, you kept quiet.

You waited until you were sure they were all asleep before quietly murmuring to yourself;  
“I love all of you.”

It was an admittance of feelings on deaf ears. So that your soul could rest in peace if anything were to happen to you. You would know that you’d told them you loved them. Even if it had been a quiet whisper while they slept.

* * *

In terms of time, a week takes seven days or one hundred and sixty-eight hours. Yet it felt as quick as blinking. You’d spent the week training quietly, taking evenings to relax, and spending as much time as you could with your squad.

So when the blood-curdling scream woke you up the next morning, you weren’t entirely prepared. Not to say you weren’t prepared at all, your gear had never left your body during the week, but you were startled for sure.

Half the fort had already collapsed, titans at the base of the trees, surrounding the forest as well and caging in your horses. Your only way back to the wall. Luckily, the others had startled awake with you as well so you didn’t need to shake them awake.

They’re up in a matter of seconds, a silent mutual plan shared between the five of you as they launch themselves off in different directions. Soaring through the trees in training courses comes easy to you, however, it’s much different when you’re doing it to avoid titans and execute a plan smoothly.

Your heart hammers in your chest as you stick to the plan, making sure there are no more casualties on your hands. You can hear Levi’s shout to Erwin across the battlefield, a simple command to tell him to watch his back.

Hange soars past you, a smile on your face as you take down a nearby titan. There’s a squelch behind you as the titan tips over, Mike giving you a thumbs-up as he shoots off. You shout a word of thanks to him as he flies off. 

Your mind clings to the sight of him, his blond hair clumped with blood as he soars off. Your guardian angel that you’d been too weak to fully save, yet he was there to save you before you could even scream.

There’s a bitter taste of guilt on your tongue as you threw yourself at titans, trying to prove your worth, that you were worthy of being saved even after such a careless mistake of losing Mike’s leg as well as nearly losing your own life.

Your heart pounds in your ears as you pant while the last titan falls, hanging in the air for a moment to wipe the blood from the corner of your mouth with your sleeve.

It took somewhere between forever and a blink of an eye to clear the titans down, yet by the time you finish, the fort is already destroyed. You’d manage to defeat the attacking titans, yet you’d also been defeated at the same time.

With a heavy sigh, you dropped down to the horses, landing in the saddle of your horse with a huff. Around you, your squad lands down next to you. With a quick assessment, no one seems to be injured apart from a few minor nicks and scrapes.

“Head back to the walls!! It’s not safe here!” the Commander calls, flaring up the rage in your chest as you flick your reigns to the horse. 

The horse whinnies, rearing up before taking off after the Commander and the rest of the Scouts. Towards the wall nearly a day away. There’s a grumble in the back of your mouth you wish you had the courage to voice, that you didn’t need to abandon the fort quiet yet and hide behind the walls, but you keep quiet.

You took your shot to show off your squad. Now, all there was left to do was to wait.


End file.
